


December 13th - Peace on Earth

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: North is pinned down on the battlefield.





	

Most of the dockyard had been reduced to rubble. North huddled behind the last standing chunk of brick wall, feeling the bullets pelting the other side and wondered how long before they started to punch through. 

Overhead, breaks in the clouds and the plumes of smoke revealed a sky of white fire - blazes of stars that lit the battlefield like a dreamscape. Chips of masonry flicked past North’s vision, sparking brightly in the starlight before vanishing into shadow. He pulled himself tighter down into a ball, just as a chunk of brick and mortar landed next to his shoulder, turning silver in the starlight.

“And on earth peace, goodwill toward men.” 

The words left his mouth, but he couldn’t even hear them over the sound of gunfire. He felt a change in the wall as the first bullet punched through, scoring along the armour on his left leg, before a second nicked the top of his helmet. He tried to press himself further into the ground, turning his head to the side, and numbly wondered if the last thing he’d ever see would be those stars, passing in and out of the clouds. 

The ground shook, and the remainder of his wall collapsed. A series of explosions half deafened North and a fresh wave of smoke and dust rose into the air, drawing a veil between the stars and the dockyard. He heard screaming and it wasn’t until someone had him by the shoulders did he realize that South had found him and was calling his name. He sat up, pushing away chunks of wall that he couldn’t remember hitting him. South hauled him to his feet, still screaming, but whatever she was saying, he couldn’t make it out. She gave up on a response, seized him by an arm and keeping as low as possible, they both ran for cover.


End file.
